leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack speed
Attack Speed (often shortened as AS '''or ASPD') is the frequency at which a champion performs basic attacks. The Frequency is shown as "Attacks per second". Increases attack by additional adding a percentage of a champion's base attack speed. Champions with low base attack speed will benefit less from increased attack speed than champions with high base rate of attack. No champion can have more than 2.5 attacks per second, or 1 attack every two fifths of a second. The attack speed time can be increased and reduced with items, runes, masteries, and abilities. Formula To calculate the Attack Speed (AS), the following formula is applied: (AS)=(L1S)+(L1S)*(PB)+(Level)*(AL) Variables: *AS: Attack Speed *L1S: Level One Attack Speed *PB: %-Bonus from Items/Abilities/Masteries/Runes *AL: Attack Speed per Level Items * : '+25% Attack Speed,' UNIQUE Passive: Enhanced Movement 2. '920 Gold' * :' +15% Attack Speed. 420 Gold' * : +12-21% Critical Strike, based on champion level, and '''35% Attack Speed' for 4 minutes. 300 Gold * : +35 Attack Damage, +45 Ability Power, Passive: On attack, increases your Attack Speed by 4% and Ability Power by 6. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times). 2235 Gold * : +10 Attack Damage, +40% Attack Speed, '''UNIQUE Passive: Attacks penetrate 40% of the defender's armor. ''1965 Gold'' * : +35 Attack Damage, +'''40% Attack Speed, +30 Armor UNIQUE - On hit, deals Magic Damage equal to 4% of the target's maximum Health.' ''3800 Gold' * : +15% Life Steal, '+50% Attack Speed''' UNIQUE Passive: Physical attack inflicts target with a debuff that causes any champion physical attacks to the target will be increased by 5 bonus damage. Stacks 6 times.' ''1890 Gold' * : '+50% Attack Speed', +55 Ability Power, +10 Mana Regeneration (per 5) UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 25%. '2885 Gold' * : '+45% Attack Speed', +30% Critical Strike, +20% Dodge Chance, +15% Movement Speed. '3395 Gold' * : '+40% Attack Speed'. '1050 Gold' * : +20% Attack Speed', UNIQUE Aura: Gives nearby allied Champions 20% Lifesteal 20% Attack Speed, and 30 Health per 5 seconds regenerated. Reduces nearby enemies' Armor by 20. '''2550 Gold * : +40% Attack Speed UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%. 1140 Gold * : +55% Attack Speed UNIQUE Passive: Every fourth attack deals 100 extra Magic Damage, UNIQUE Active: Your attacks cannot be dodged and you gain 30 Armor Penetration for 8 sec. (40 second cooldown). 2170 Gold * : +20 Damage, +30 Ability Power,' +25% Attack Speed', +12% Crit Chance, +12% Move Speed, +300 Health, +300 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 130% for one attack. 4095 Gold * : +40% Attack Speed, +32 Magic Resist, Passive: Physical attacks remove up to 42 mana from the target and deal additional damage equal to the amount of mana removed. 2150 Gold * : +30 Attack Damage, +15% Critical Chance UNIQUE Passive: Gives 20 Armor Penetration and 15% Cooldown Reduction, UNIQUE Active: Gives 20% movement speed and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown.'' 2687 Gold'' * :' +20% Attack Speed', +10% Critical Chance, +8% Movement Speed. 1195 Gold Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Champion Statistics